danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Chiaki Nanami (Danganronpa 2)
|gender = |height = 160 cm (5' 3") - (JP) 157 cm (5' 2") - (EN) |weight = 46 kg (101 lbs) |chest_size = 88 cm |bmi = 18.0 |likes = Games (Even bad ones) |dislikes = Alarm clocks |blood_type = O |events participated =• Neo World Program • Killing School Trip |execution= Please Insert Coin |alternate execution= OX Life or Death Game (Only shown in the official fanbook) |fate = • Created by Alter Ego and along with Usami becoming the Observer in Neo World Program • Executed by Monokuma |status = Deceased |relatives = Chiaki Nanami (Real life counterpart) Usami (Little sister) Alter Ego (Big brother/Creator) Chihiro Fujisaki (Father/Creator; deceased) |affiliation = • Future Foundation • Neo World Program |anime_debut = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair #11 |game_debut = Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair |novel_debut = Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days |manga_debut = Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō |japanese_voice = Kana Hanazawa |english_voice = Christine Marie Cabanos Christine Cabanos on twitter |stage_cast = Nana Yamada (2015) (2017)}} Chiaki Nanami '(七海 千秋 ''Nanami Chiaki) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair ''and a participant in the Killing School Trip. Chiaki has the title 'Ultimate Gamer (超高校級の「ゲーマー」''chō kōkō kyū no “gēmā lit.” Super High School Level Gamer). In Chapter 5, Nagito Komaeda tricked Chiaki into killing him, using his luck, as a part of his plan to kill the remaining students, with the exception of her, due to her status as the "traitor" and thus not a member of Ultimate Despair. After revealing herself, she was found guilty and executed along with Usami. Chiaki is later revealed to be an along with Usami, created by Ultimate Programmer Chihiro Fujisaki and modified by their big brother Alter Ego. They consider Chihiro as their father and they work for the Future Foundation along with Alter Ego. In ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, it was revealed that she was intended to appear as the suitable image created from the Class 77-B thoughts and memories. Their desire to see their class representative again was the reason the AI took Chiaki Nanami's form. However, it's also been confirmed that while they're similar in some ways, they're not the same person. Appearance The AI takes the appearance of the real-life Chiaki, a teenage girl around the age of 17-18 years. Heavily implied based on the series' timeline. Chiaki has short, light pink hair which is slightly curled. She wears a white clip in the shape of the spaceship from Galaga to the side of her face and has pale pink eyes. She wears an unzipped dark green hoodie which has pointed ears on the top of her hood and two pink markings on the front. Chiaki is often seen wearing a pink cat-like backpack as well. Under her hoodie, she wears a white buttoned shirt with a pink ribbon and a pale brown skirt. Chiaki also wears black thigh highs and white shoes. Nanami 09 00.png|Chiaki's full appearance. Nanami 09 07.png|Chiaki's beach clothing. Personality Chiaki normally has a quiet and sleepy disposition, but she becomes a lot more lively when discussing games and concentrates hard when playing. She often uses gaming terms and game references. She has a number of unusual habits, such as dozing off while playing games and taking long pauses during her conversations to think about everything she wants to say. She sometimes even sleeps while standing and forgets to breathe when she's playing games. Chiaki is very calm and she once mentioned that she has never screamed. She often helps Hajime Hinata during class trials and provides important points. She can be stern and bluntly honest, at times forgetting to take other people's feelings into consideration. While Chiaki is extremely observant and analytical, she lacks knowledge on a variety of ordinary subjects due to the nature of her existence - for example, she doesn't know where milk comes from (she mentions that she knows how babies are made, though). She doesn't really understand how romantic love works and she is curious about it. She also feels a bit uncomfortable around animals, because they're unpredictable and feel warm when touched, which is "a bit scary" in her opinion. She is occasionally a bit playful and tries to make jokes or little pranks on Hajime, though they're a bit weird and sometimes borderline creepy. Chiaki usually ends her sentences with a negative note even though she actually means to compliment someone or cheering someone, such as "...I think", or "Maybe...". Hajime once said that sometimes he wishes that Chiaki would end her positive sentence on a positive note. Chiaki truly cares about and wants to protect everyone. She dislikes killing more than anything and she gets very serious about the topic. She is the nicest towards Monomi and she is understanding towards Nagito even though his actions frustrate her. Chiaki appears to be a relatively young AI, shown in some of her behavior and how her handwriting and drawings resemble ones of a young child. She matures throughout the course of the game and in the end, she even seems to be able to resist her programming, albeit just a little bit. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Gamer Chiaki is the Ultimate Gamer, a talented person that doing very good at any genre games, even bad ones. She always finds out how to enjoy any genre of games that she plays. She states that the sole goal of playing games is to have fun, not to just focus on winning or losing. However, Chiaki does have one type of game that she can’t play very well: Dating simulators. Chiaki tends to focus too much when playing games, to the point that she forgets to sleep and even breathe. History During the Tragedy Being an AI, Chiaki has existed only for a few years and only exists inside the Neo World Program. She was created either soon before or after the Tragedy started. Along with her "sister" Usami, she works for the Future Foundation and moderates the others on the virtual Jabberwock Island as NPCs/Observers. She was created by Chihiro and considers him her father, but she has no memory of him though she has heard many things about him. She was presumably modified by her "big brother" Alter Ego after Chihiro's death. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 11 - Goodbye, Hope's Peak Academy Inside the Neo World Program, Chiaki is seen playing Gala Omega when she meets Hajime. She introduced herself as the Ultimate Gamer and says that it is nice to meet Hajime, before giving a polite bow. Hajime introduced himself, saying that it is nice to meet her as well. The two then shake hands. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Chiaki stayed unusually calm in upheaval, such as when Usami revealed herself and when Monokuma took over the island from Usami and began the Field Trip of Mutual Killing. She did not believe anyone would kill, however. When Hajime first sees her, she is deeply engrossed in a game at the Hotel Lobby, only stopping after Nagito calls her. She awkwardly introduces herself, Hajime stating that she isn't very good at conversations. Nagito then says that Chiaki is still playing the game, to which she agrees and she also states that she needs to compose what she's going to say in her head. Chiaki then states she's tired, ending the conversation. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair In the first chapter, Chiaki was worried about Monokuma infiltrating the party that the Ultimate Imposter arranged, so she stood guard outside the old hotel lodge alongside Monomi in order to keep Monokuma out of it. Chiaki encountered Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, who happened to walk by the lodge (though she suspected that Fuyuhiko actually did want to join the party). Because Chiaki was his alibi, knowing he did not enter the lodge, he was exonerated from murder suspicion. Chiaki also played an important role along with Gundham Tanaka, discovering a space under the lodge which the culprit had used as a spot to commit the murder. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts In the second chapter, Chiaki attended the girls-only beach party, for which she brought ice cream and some board games to play. Chiaki was excited when Monokuma gave them a new motive, namely Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. She explained to Hajime that she was a fan of the game series. Chiaki as the Ultimate Gamer showed her ability to explain and help Hajime find the game's True Ending by pressing the “Down button five times”, and with this, they discovered a disclaimer that the game was actually based on a real-life event. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent In the third chapter, to avoid catching Despair Disease, Chiaki along with Sonia, Gundham, Kazuichi Soda and Hiyoko Saionji moved to the motel on the third island. Chiaki made a crucial discovery which heavily altered the scene of the crime. The black curtains in the meeting room at the hospital were used by the culprit to make it seem like it was at the live house. Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Electric Clocks? In the fourth chapter, Chiaki and the other investigate the fourth island, riding the roller coaster and finally getting trapped by Monokuma in the Funhouse. Chiaki stopped Hajime from entering the Final Dead Room. With the help of Nagito, Chiaki and Hajime were able to deduce the culprit. Chapter 5 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair Chiaki was revealed to have been the culprit in the fifth chapter. In an attempt to stop a fire, Chiaki accidentally killed Nagito, due to his efforts to reveal the traitor. Chiaki told Hajime that she was the traitor and he was forced to prove this to everyone. They voted for Chiaki relying on Nagito's luck, and it was revealed that she was the true murderer, even though Komaeda was trying to keep the traitor alive as they were not influenced by despair. Chiaki and Monomi were executed afterwards. Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair Despite her apparent death, Chiaki was able to appear in Hajime's thoughts during the final chapter's Graduation Session. Chiaki convinced Hajime to keep his head high, defeat AI Junko Enoshima and not to fall into despair. Epilogue - The Day Before the Future As the Neo World Program shuts down, Chiaki's voice could be heard, saying that she'll never forget anyone, as they will be friends forever. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Chiaki made a cameo apperance in Super Danganronpa 2.5 in Nagito's flashback with the rest of the surviviors. Side - Hope: The Academy of Hope and Students of Despair AI Chiaki appeared to Hajime as a live depiction of his memory upon the boat leaving for Jabberwock Island. Clutching Usami in her arms, she recalled the time Hajime first entered the Neo World Program, when an A.I. was created to monitor them. She explained that it was everyone's desire to see her once more that brought her into the program, as a depiction of their memories. She acknowledged she is not the same Chiaki but still pointed out that the class were able to see her again. Chiaki ended by expressing they all won a miracle together, Hajime, in response, stated that an ending like that wasn't so bad. Chiaki A.I. agreed, stating she fought and risked her life for this. Hajime and her both stared upon the rising sun, Chiaki stated they can all make their future together, she turned to Hajime and smiled once more. Nagito then called Hajime over so he wouldn't miss out on the food, Chiaki fades away as Hajime goes to join the others. Execution : Main article: Please Insert Coin Alternate Execution 'OX Life or Death Game - '''Trapped on a Sugoroku board, Chiaki was made to move the steps determined by the die. She managed to avoid a dangerous tile but Monokuma changed all the tiles into Death tiles. Without any choice, Chiaki stepped on an electric tile and was electrocuted from the feet up. This execution is only described in the Official Fanbook. Relationships Family Usami/Monomi Both Chiaki and Usami are AIs and share a sibling relationship. The two are usually together, trying to protect the other students from Monokuma and from despair, as seen in Chapter 1 when the two were outside the beach house during the Ultimate Imposter's party. When Chiaki was found guilty and revealed as the mole for Future Foundation, the two were executed together. Her Creator Chiaki and Usami were created and sent into the Neo World Program by Future Foundation as a mole. Chihiro Fujisaki, who she referred to as her "father" was the one who created her while Alter Ego, who she referred to as her "big brother" was the one who modified her to be Chiaki. Killing School Trip Participants Hajime Hinata The two's bond is especially evident during chapter 4 onwards and in free-time events. In the strawberry house in chapter 4, Chiaki is the only one who stops Hajime from entering the Final Dead Room, saying that he'd lose his way. During the Class Trials, Hajime frequently turned to Chiaki when the case seemed not to be going anywhere. Hajime generally sided with Chiaki during trials, and vice-versa. When Chiaki confessed being the traitor in chapter 5, she relied on Hajime to prove her guilt. Much to the survivors' dismay, the group gave in to Hajime's reasoning and trusted Chiaki, believing that she was the murderer. Chiaki was also seen in Hajime's thoughts in chapter 6, willing him on to not give into despair. Throughout various free-time events, it's hinted that the two were interested in each other romantically. In Chiaki's 4th free-time event, she fell into Hajime's chest while they were looking through storage boxes. Hajime commented about how fast his heart was racing and how they should meet together another time. In the 5th free-time event, the two of them “frolicked” around the island, with Hajime chasing her. It's later revealed that she wanted to have a “date” and was turning to Hajime for information. At the end of the free-time event Hajime recollects that his partnership with Chiaki wasn't fake, and that if they escaped from the island, he would take Chiaki lots of places. Nagito Komaeda At first, Chiaki and Nagito both do not pay much attention to each other. However, after the events of the first trial, when Nagito's true colors are revealed, Chiaki becomes the nicest person towards him, although she can be quite frustrated by him at times. Unlike other students, she is more understanding towards him and is not quick to accuse him of plotting something. Chiaki also appears concerned about Nagito's well-being when he's tied up, saying that she'll check on him later. They provide each other with crucial information during class trials and Nagito even asks Chiaki to help him investigate at one point. Although he is unaware of it, Nagito tries to save Chiaki (the traitor) by having her unintentionally murder him and get the other students killed. However, this fails when Chiaki revealed herself as the traitor among the students. When Chiaki was about to be executed, she had no ill will towards Nagito, believing that the difficult circumstances were the reason for his extreme behavior. Mikan Tsumiki Chiaki and Mikan are shown to be on very friendly terms with each other. In Chapter 2, Chiaki is shown to be spending time with Mikan in the Mirai Hotel lobby. Mikan remarks how kind Chiaki was for teaching her how to play games, and even playing a round against her. Right after Mikan explains that she was happy to be able to play with a friend, which is one of the few instances where Mikan does not apologise for assuming that someone is her friend. After being thanked, Chiaki interjects by saying that Mikan doesn't need to thank her as she had fun too. Hajime's internal dialogue highlights this as he notes how this was the first time he had ever seen Mikan that happy, and that he should thank Chiaki for it. In Chapter 3, Chiaki is shown to be clearly disappointed in Mikan after the latter gets infected by the Despair Disease and recalls her memories as Ultimate Despair. Because of their previous interaction and Chiaki's nature as an AI, this can be due to not being able to rehabilitate Mikan as she was supposed to, and feeling disappointed in herself. Though it can also be taken as Chiaki simply being upset about losing a friend she had made herself. In the same chapter, during the trial, the localization has Chiaki remark the retelling of Mikan sleeping on Hajime as "too much info". However in the original, she says "''itadakimasu" in response, which can be taken as a lewd joke, as it's a phrase used most often before eating as it means "thank you for the meal". Sonia Nevermind Sonia is a close friend of Chiaki's. They are often seen talking together and get along very well. In the fifth class trial after Chiaki revealed herself as the traitor from the Future Foundation, Sonia keep denying it, saying that she could've not been the traitor. Sonia considered Chiaki as one of her beloved comrades that experienced through so much things happened in the Killing School Trip. Sonia went too far in proving that Chiaki is not the traitor by engaging in a rebuttal showdown with Hajime. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Tips & Tips 2nd Edition *Power Gauntlet *Nitro Racer *Century Potpourri *Skullhead Mask Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *The supermarket *Assemble from the outer pieces *Happy Happy Joy Joy Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Cheat Code - The time limit doesn't decrease, even if you shoot a statement with the silencer. Effective during the Nonstop Debate. Cannot be combined with Infinity Unlimited Flame. Quotes *“I'm Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. Video games are my hobby, and I'm a fan of all genres... Nice to meet you.” *“Don't you think there's something that's way more important than whether or not you have a talent?” *“Believe in yourself... If you don't have that... it doesn't matter how many talents you have, you still won't be able to hold your head up high...” *“Hmm, when I'm gaming I tend to forget about sleeping. Sometimes I even forget to breathe.” *“The more I think about it, the more this situation feels like that bizarre action game.” *“Hm, how should I put it? I like it, but gaming is my life. Or maybe life is just a game?” *“It's not a game if you're not having fun. It doesn't mean anything if you just focus on winning or losing.” *“They're warm when you touch them, you know? That's...a little scary. It's kinda hard to guess what they'll do next...” (talking about animals) *“If you teach me lots of things, it'll probably be okay...I think.” (to Hajime Hinata) *“Unlike humans...animals don't mind being touched that much. So that might make it easier for me.” *“If you touch a person, something is born from that interaction, right? Repulsion, anticipation, whatever...” *“Obsessing over stuff doesn't solve anything, right? Yep, I should stop thinking and play video games.” *“You know how to properly theorize in order to view things, and you can calmly manage when it’s important... (to Hajime) *“Apparently...he was pretty manly when he was focusing in front of his laptop.” (talking about her father, Alter Ego creator, Chihiro Fujisaki) *“Unlike me, your arms and chest are really built. You're definitely a boy.” (to Hajime) *“If you did something that violent so suddenly, it would've been very bad. All the flags in the story would've been lowered, and the affection meter would've drastically decreased.” *“There are a lot of things I still don't understand.” *“For example, I know how babies are made, but I don't really know how to fall in love with someone... That sort of thing.” *“I want to know more about lots of things! Cuz if I do, I'll be able to understand much more...I think.” *“As long as I leave this to you...I won't tell you to do your best, but oh well, you should get started already.” (to Hajime) *“Um...I don't think belief and doubt are necessarily opposites.” *“If there's no room for doubt, then there's no reason to believe, is there?” *“If you want to believe in someone...you need to overcome doubt first.” *“Belief without doubt...is simply a lie.” *“I'm...the same as Hajime. I don't want to doubt any of my friends...” *“That's why...we gotta stick with this until the very end. So we can finally break these chains of despair.” *“This is your just reward. The more desperately you argue, the deeper you dig yourself into a hole... You lied, didn't you?” (to Mikan Tsumiki) *“I won't... forget any of you... I'll... never, ever forget... Even after this... I'll always be cheering you on from somewhere... since we'll be friends for eternity.” *“Hey, Nagito... I'm sorry, but can you please stop talking?” (to Nagito Komaeda) *“NO, THAT'S WRONG!” (With Hajime) *“Because you are the kind of person who would properly build his argument and analyse things. Over here, you are also the calmest when it comes to dealing with things...” (to Hajime) *“...But even if I'm betrayed again, I still want to believe in everyone. No matter how many times I may be betrayed...I still want to believe in everyone.” *“It's impossible to figure out by myself...so let's think about it together. That's how...we made it this far up till now.” *“I'm worried about starting the voting time while there's still a mystery.” *“We've come this far, let's work hard till the very end. If we work together...everything should be all right... That's what I believe.” *“A traitor who's not allowed to think that they're different from everyone else... A traitor who can only interact with everyone as a traitor... Because that's the nature of their existence... They can only exist as a traitor...” *“...Aww, you totally guessed right! Just as expected... Yep, you're correct... I'm the traitor.” *“Maybe...I wanted to protect everyone, no matter what the cost.” *“...You guys can stay alive by believing in me.” *“Monomi...I'm sorry, too. You're probably gonna get scolded by a lot of different people for this... But still, I want to protect everyone by any means. And... I'm happy that I'm able to do that.” (to Monomi) *“You don't have to worry. Believe in me...and cast your vote.” *“Even if you want to fly, you can't, right? Even if you want to swim where you please, you can't right? It's the same for me...” *“I was able to think I wanted to protect everyone. That's why...I feel proud of my actions.” *“Let's believe in everyone...and leave the rest to them...” (to Monomi) *“Bye everyone... It's okay... A shining future will always be waiting for you. It's true...it's absolutely true... Cuz...I know.” *“upup0'&'&downdown*+ ^^leftrightleftrightabstart:(sorry&'fguys*&)don't&lose<” (Chiaki's cottage post-fifth trial, a reference to the Konami Code) *“There's no need for you to worry... The only thing beyond this point is a shining future.” (to Hajime before opening the ancient ruins gate) *“...Don't ever forget about me. Even after you get out of here...” (to Hajime) *“Even if I cease to "exist"... Even if you guys never remember me again... That doesn't mean I will completely disappear.” *“As long as everyone continues to move forward toward the future we created together... I will never disappear.” *“What I lived for, fought for, and risked my life for will still exist.” *“Having talent isn't the goal. There's something much more important than whether or not you have talent, right?” (to Hajime) *“...What's important is that you believe in yourself. If you can't do that... No matter how much talent you possess, you will never be confident in yourself.” *“Even if this world is just a game, you guys aren't part of the game.” *“You guys don't have to just choose a future... You should be able to create one as well.” *“If you just do it, things will turn out okay!” *“Games aren't very fun when they're easy to clear.” *“If you guys carried the burden of both hope and despair, you should even be able to create the future.” *“Even if it's a convenient miracle... If you just do it, things will turn out okay!” *“That's why you can't hesitate now. Resolve to throw everything away, and give it everything you got!” (to Hajime) *“Me to...thank you. I'll never forget about you guys... I'll never...ever forget... I'll be cheering for you guys from now on...from somewhere. Cuz...we’re all friends, after all.” *"Come on, let's go. We'll make our future together." Trivia *Nanami (七海) means “Seven Seas” while Chiaki (千秋) means “One Thousand Autumns”. *Chiaki shares her birthday, March 14, with that of her creator's, Chihiro. **Another similarity between Chiaki and Chihiro is that both of them have kanji numerals in both their given names and last names, with the numerals in their first names both being 千 chi, which means "thousand". **Chiaki's relation to Chihiro is also subtly hinted at through their similar official arts (as shown at the top of their respective pages). The only differences between the two is that Chihiro, being a programmer, is surrounded by computers while Chiaki is surrounded by game consoles, and that Chihiro is seated in a chair while Chiaki seems to be sitting on a floor. *Chiaki enjoys any kind of video game, even games falling under the “kusoge” genre (games intentionally designed to be unlikable), with the exception of dating sims, the only genre she is bad at. *In her free-times, Chiaki will talk about or reference other video games, like "Trio The Punch", and "Dead Rising". *In Chiaki's cottage, the same "Time Travelers" (a game by game company Level-5 written by Chunsoft's writer Jirou Ishii) poster as the one seen in the cinema can be spotted. In the Vita and PC versions, this is changed to a poster for "Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls" in both the cinema and her cottage. *Chiaki doesn't like the idea of swimming, because she fears she might fall asleep and drown. *Chiaki didn't know about Girls' Day (Hinamatsuri), a holiday in Japan where families pray for the health of their daughters, until Hajime told her. This is a hint to the fact that Chiaki is an AI. *Chiaki was featured in the last formal executions, while the real-world girl she was based upon was featured in the first formal execution. **AI Chiaki's execution mirrors Junko's, with both of them going through several sequences before ultimately getting crushed to death. **Interestingly, real-world Chiaki's death in Side: Despair is very similar to Mukuro's death in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc: being suddenly impaled by dozens of spears. The deaths also double as acts of betrayal from those who were closest to them (Junko, in Mukuro's case, and Chisa, in Chiaki's case). ***Considering these facts, it's also worth noting that Mukuro was the first person to be executed during the Killing School Life, while Junko was the last. **In the stage play, AI Chiaki is executed by spear impalement, just like her real-world counterpart. *Chiaki is the only one of the eight characters shown on the cover of Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days who is not shown in her promotional art. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Future Foundation Category:Protagonists Category:Killer Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Super Danganronpa 2.5 Characters